


things they said

by amndacampos



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, im sorry if this is too fluffy i needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amndacampos/pseuds/amndacampos
Summary: Nothing else mattered.





	things they said

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So. This is my attempt to write for The X Files because I am most definitely MSR trash. I’m starting out with the ‘things you said’ prompt list, just to see how it all goes. I hope you like this first one, which is set on season 7, when I like to think they were dating.

_28) things you said but not out loud_

For Fox Mulder it all came down to this.

It is a Saturday, almost 8 o’clock. He doesn’t have to go to work. He notices he’s thoroughly relaxed: getting a good night’s sleep is a rare occasion in his life. He looks over at the window; there’s a light beam coming through it and it makes his room look like it’s earlier than it actually is. He likes it.

Scanning the room and stretching is the first thing he ends up doing right after waking up nowadays because he realizes he likes saving the best for last. Sleeping Scully is, without a doubt, the cutest, most hear-warming sight he ever took part in. Her hair upon the pillow, the bright red (and slightly gold now, he notices) color it has, combined with her soft relaxed breaths and her milky skin are everything he ever needed but could never really speak of, ask for, even imagine it.

They never really made a habit of cuddling for sleep, but the night before it was almost automatic, they couldn’t have it another way if not with Mulder’s arms warped tightly around her waist, allowing him to smell her hair, one of the things about her that lulled him to sleep.

He can’t stay too long without listening to her voice, to look into her eyes, so he selfishly starts to wake her up. They slept relatively early so he knew they got enough sleep. He starts kissing her neck, taking her in, rubbing his stubble softly against her silky skin. He feels her instantly respond to his touches; she had probably woken up a few minutes before him and rested her eyes a bit after. Even though he can’t see her face entirely he sees a portion of her sleepy smile. He doesn’t notice his own smile that is formed immediately after hers: another proof of how he loves Scully with entire being, always has. His body feels the impact of that affection. It can’t help it.

“Hi.” His voice is low, unused.

She turns to him; has to see him.

“Hi.” She says softly. The smile is still there. They both know it isn’t going anywhere so soon. “Good morning.” She runs her hands through his hair and he shivers.

“Hmm.” He nuzzles her neck. “It is a good morning.” He says in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear and now it’s her turn to shiver. He loves it.

“You know.” She’s almost whispering, her initial arousal not allowing her voice to go too high. “I love staying here at your place.”

Scully turns her head once again to look at him.

So beautiful.

 _So_ beautiful.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s surprisingly homey.  Specially now that you change your sheets regularly.” She teases him and love would never feel this way again, he would muse later. This easy.

“Hmm.” He sounds as if he isn’t fully awake yet but, really, he likes to just listen to her sometimes. Realizing that for her to talk more he has to engage in a conversation, he tries to prompt her. “You’re welcome.”

She laughs and it feels the same as that time when he kissed her in a hospital corridor a few months ago.

What she says next, after a moment of silence, is not what he expects but, at the same time, he realizes after the easy days have passed, her words could not have been any other. Not for the love they were being given the opportunity to experience. A once in a lifetime opportunity indeed.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted.” is her whispered affirmation. That’s what his Scully says, _to him_ , in his arms, at 8 o’clock in a Saturday morning.

He feels tears come to his eyes because _this_ is all he ever wanted too.

Nothing else would matter.

It all came down to this.


End file.
